Partners
by ServantOfTheEmpress
Summary: A certain fiery redhead finds herself in a situation she never expected to be in, the arms of an amethyst eyed immortal. Yet even as Kallen gains a strange power the pair are assaulted by war. Will this new power be enough for Kallen to fulfill her brother's wish and destroy Britannia? Or will she need the help of the greatest strategist the world has ever seen?
1. Chapter 1

Kallen could hardly hold back her shock as the capsule before her released a golden light revealing seductive amethyst eyes. Midnight hair flew through the air as the figure strolled elegantly onwards as if unaware of the armoury of weapons aimed towards him. Kallen watched as the figure walked straight towards her gazing into her very soul. His arms embracing her, he spoke directly to her mind.

"Do you wish for power?"

"Yes!"

"Then you will have it." With those words he took Kallen's very first kiss. Even as the visions flooded her she could do nothing to stop the boy as he took the countless bullets aimed for her. Strange images flooded her mind that she couldn't comprehend however what she did see was the Emperor as he stood within some strange temple. Even as she emerged from the visions she gazed towards the soldiers with hate in her eyes.

"Burn." Her words were barely louder than a whisper and yet it was too late for the soldiers to act as they were engulfed in flames.

Kallen gazed at the bodies laying around her in shock before her eyes fell on the boy. She certainly wished that the boy could answer her questions yet alas he was already dead. Taking the body of the man who had saved her from certain death she began to walk forwards. However even as she did so the wall beside her exploded as a Sutherland emerged.

"What happened here?" The woman within exclaimed.

"Melt." The Sutherland along with the woman within immediately reached unearthly temperatures until there was naught but a puddle remaining. However at that point Kallen realised how useful a Knightmare would have been. Yet as if the information had been born with her she knew what it was she had to do. "Forge." Immediately the puddle that had once been a Knightmare began to rise until it became a Knightmare once again. However Kallen did not fail to notice how different it had become. Even as she slid into its depths she noted how there was clearly enough room for both her and her companion. The engine roared and with a rush of speed unlike even the fastest of Sutherlands, Kallen shot forward.

Emerging, Kallen could not help but look at the scene before her with horror. Britannians massacring both terrorists and elevens alike and Kallen knew it was the actions of her and her comrades which had caused this. With righteous rage she struck forward as her knightmare drew a flaming brace of pistols. As they fired towards the Britannian Knightmares she watched with unhidden glee as entire platoons erupted in flames.

With the grace of a dancer Kallen shot through the enemies lines and those watching could do little but stand in awe towards the Goddess that had emerged upon the battlefield. The continuous firing of her pistols seemed to act as the bass for her dance while the howls of dying Britannian soldiers became her melody. Kallen could not help but feel a calmness in her mind as the flames continued to grow around her. Fire that had once seemed to mean only death and destruction to her could now hold a far more detailed feeling within her. To her some flames felt nurturing, other overbearing and some stubborn while others in pain.

Still even in the calmness Kallen could not help but enjoy the thrill of finding a machine that listened to her wishes in such a perfect manner. Kallen could not help but giggle as the previously cumbersome Knightmare now twirled through the battlefield as if it were a deer rather than a rhino. No longer did she feel as if she were hampered within a man made machine but instead merely within an expansion of her own body.

The situation within the command centre had became increasingly chaotic. An unknown Knightmare was demolishing their forces no matter what they threw towards it. Clovis gripped with both fear and madness broke the encirclement in a desperate attempt to defeat the knightmare with superior numbers yet they met the same fate as their predecessors, a flaming tomb. Finally from the darkness hope emerged in the form of their own Knightmare, the Lancelot. A Knightmare unlike any other with specs exceeding even the Gloucester of Princess Cornelia.

Kallen watched as the unknown Knightmare came towards her and without any hesitation she fired her pistols towards the new enemy. However where normally she would see the enemy erupt in a storm of fire she instead witnessed the Knightmare emerge from the flames unharmed surrounded with an eyrie green light. Letting loose a curse she charged forwards releasing shot after shot. However she was met with similar results as the Knightmare either deflected her attacks or remained unharmed within the flames. However she knew that though the Knightmare appeared to be unharmed it's core would hardly appreciate the heat and she doubted the pilot within would be comfortable.

Kallen however was by no means a patient woman and had little desire to turn this fight into a battle of attrition. Instead, returning the pistols to her side she drew forth the inferno that was her blade. Without hesitation the two warriors clashed and their blades struck time and time again. Kallen's blade found itself forced back by the sheer force of her opponent and yet her opponent could do little but break away as the flames shot towards him. Once again the two engaged as they fought viciously with neither willing to give ground. Yet the shielding guarding the Lancelot was too great for Kallen to deliver a decisive strike while the Lancelot's blades could not break through the fiery mass they fought.

"If you want to win extend your mind into your blade." She heard the supposedly dead boy behind her speak and Kallen couldn't help but leap in shock. Seeing Kallen's Knightmare acting bizarrely the Lancelot moved in for the kill. However Kallen acted quickly as she felt her flames as if they were an extension of herself and the result was almost immediate. Her blade easily cut through her opposition's sword before her blade cut the Lancelot in twain. Fortunately for the pilot the cut was done to prevent a fatality from occurring.

"Perhaps you should refrain from destroying that Knightmare after all imagine what you could do with it if it fell into your hands?" Kallen let out a sigh as she spared the no doubt terrified pilot.

"Fine, but you had better answer my questions!" Kallen watched, far from amused, as the boy leaned back with grin while closing his eyes.

"Perhaps." Gritting her teeth Kallen tried to ignore her aggravating companion by returning her attention to the battlefield. With the Britannian command centre in sight a devil's smile appeared upon her features.

"Explode." Instantaneously the G1 of the Britannians were engulfed in flames leaving those within little more than ash.

With her enemy's forces in disarray Kallen left with a sense of accomplishment. Thankfully she noted that her companion remained silent as they returned to her abode having erased any evidence of her Knightmare with the appropriately named command 'Oblivion'. The two partners walked through dimly lit streets towards Kallen's home. Said girl could not help but puzzle over the boy she had rescued and could only glare towards the various areas where said boy had been shot. She had watched the bullets tear through his flesh yet the only evidence of such attacks were the shredded clothes he currently wore.

Unsure as to how she should start a conversation with the unnamed character Kallen concluded that silence would suit their journey better. However as they neared the darkened building that was her home it dawned upon Kallen that there would be no way of explaining the boy's presence without an highly embarrassing conversation with her parents as to whether or not she was being 'safe'. Stifling a curse Kallen decided to break the silence however upon doing so she immediately regretted said action.

"So how am I supposed to explain you to my parents?"

"I can think of several ways as to how we could explain my presence as to whether or not you would enjoy such explanations remains another matter entirely."

"Well why don't I just leave you out here!"

"You could do that, but how would you feel when a prisoner such as myself is recaptured by the police and when asked do I have any information regarding the death of the Viceroy I explain to them in detail that it was you who murdered our benevolent leader."

"Bastard, fine then your staying over to help me study. Okay?"

"Tch how cliche. Could you not try to be a fraction more entertaining?"

"Cliche is good so long as no one asks questions."

"Fine, fine."

Kallen pulled the boy towards the door to her house having lost all patience with her new found accomplice. The pair walked towards the door to Kallen's house and even as Kallen prepared to open the door said door flew open with an angered stepmother. Kallen watched as her mother gave a brief look towards both her and the amethyst eyed figure beside her. At once the anger in her stepmother's eyes vanished and were replaced with fake nurturing.

"Kallen, where have you been? We were worried." Kallen eyed her mother suspiciously as she swiftly translated the sentence. Her current translation being 'What the hell do you think you've been doing. What will people think of us if you come back with a strange man so late?' She almost forgot to include the shouting voice of her hellish stepmother.

"With friends."

"Oh? And who is your new friend. I don't believe you ever spoke of him before."

"Him? He's here to help me study?"

"Does he have a name?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it?"

"Eh.."

"Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch answered with a bored tone.

"Was that so difficult Kallen? Did you think we would disapprove of him?" Her stepmother's tone angering the already frustrated Kallen further.

"Well..."

"Of course we wouldn't dear he's far better than some of the other companions you bring to the house. But why is he wearing a prisoner's garb?"

"Your daughter has weird tastes." Kallen swore she would throttle Lelouch soon if he didn't keep his forked tongue behind his teeth.

"Oh Kallen I had no idea!"

"He's joking, anyway we'll be awhile. Oh and he's staying the night." Kallen swiftly added as both she and Lelouch ran towards her room.

Letting out a sigh of relief Kallen collapsed atop her couch as she glared towards Lelouch. How could he insinuate such things with a straight face. Though looking at him now Kallen could not help but admire his elegant stature and mysterious look. Of course that entire image was ruined by how much of an inconsiderate snob he was.

"You could have told me your name."

"I could have but you never asked."

"Well I'm Kallen."

"I know who you are."

"Well that's not creepy..."

"So how will you explain my continued residency in your abode to your mother?"

"Stepmother and I don't know I'll think of something."

"Very well, do you play chess?"

"What, no?"

"Hmm a pity I do love a good game."

"Well you can join a chess club then!" Kallen really was growing tired of Lelouch's antics.

"Oh I supposed I should join an extracurricular activity when I join school tomorrow."

"Wait what? Since when were you going to school?"

"Well how else am I suppose to play chess?"

"Dammit Lelouch! Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Because I'm bored."

"And why in heaven's name are you bored?"

"Immortality does that to you."

"Fine whatever come to school I don't care. Now explain my powers to me."

"What's to explain? You have complete control of fire. I would advise experimenting with it if you want to know more."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"The power of the king differs from person to person. Yours is quite fascinating I look forward to seeing how you use it. Now then what do you plan to do with your power?"

"Destroy Britannia."

"I suppose your at least trying to aim high. So how do you plan to destroy Britannia when in truth you have yet to accomplish anything?"

"I don't know? Blow Pendragon sky high?"

"A realistic plan I suppose. I imagine it's within your capabilities but I doubt that will actually destroy Britannia. It's a good start I guess."

"Well then what would you do?"

"Me? Who knows. Now if you don't mind I'm rather tired good night Kallen."

"Hey! Shouldn't the gentleman offer the bed to the lady?" It was too late, Lelouch had long left the conversation. With a grunt of frustration Kallen left the bedroom and instead decided to cool herself off with a shower. Hot water poured down her perfect figure and Kallen could not help but smile as the tension of the day left her body. She gazed towards the mirror opposite her and could not help but look at the newly formed tattoo across her body. A lone finger traced the tattoo and a smile of joy crossed her features. She had it at last, power.

"Naoto I promise I will finish your dream."

As Kallen left the bathroom as she returned to her room and could not help but glare towards the figure now enjoying the blissful sleep she should be enjoying. Grumbling as she did so Kallen gathered a spare pillow and duvet before embarking on a rather difficult and uncomfortable night of broken sleep. Some might argue that this is why she kicked Lelouch as she woke him. Others might state that due to Lelouch's company Kallen was slowly developing a sadistic second personality. Nevertheless she couldn't help but feel a great sense of relief as her foot landed in the centre of Lelouch's back which in turn released a very loud girlish scream from Lelouch much to her own amusement.

"Morning to you too." Came the reply from a rather grouchy Lelouch as he removed himself from the bed with lacking grace.

"Hmph, don't see why your so grumpy this morning some of us had to sleep on the couch." Kallen watched unamused as Lelouch removed his prisoner's garbs. Immediately she blushed as she watched the figure stand naked before her. Kallen practically slapped herself as she tried unsuccessfully to prevent the image from being eternally etched into her mind.

"Jeez put some clothes on!" She heard Lelouch laugh aloud towards her antics and couldn't help but redden further. However it was then she realized that Lelouch had no clothes to change into...

"Hmm, you seem to be lacking in the male clothing department Kallen."

"Well some of us don't buy clothing for both genders."

"That's funny I was almost certain that a woman who pilots a Knightmare as well as you would have predominately male clothing."

"Well surprise I don't, my stepmother thinks it's unsuitable for a woman of my stature to wear unfeminine clothing."

"What am I suppose to wear then?"

"I dunno, my skirt?"

"Have you forgotten my gender or must you open your eyes once again to remind yourself?"

"Well you do have a very feminine body..." Kallen opened her eyes with a devilish glint and an especially large blush.

Kallen had thought this would be a bad day, she could not have been more wrong. She had managed to dress Lelouch in her spare Ashford Academy uniform and she could already hear the male populace of the school exclaim how cute the new girl was. Apparently many were considering having Lelouch as the new school mascot, even with her lacking breasts. Kallen was especially surprised by how well Lelouch was taking it at least until she saw him talking to Rivalz.

"Oh you should have seen Kallen last night! I know my breasts a rather lacking, but hers! If only you could see the bra she picked out today... I never expected her to be so bold." Kallen cursed, she should have known that Lelouch would play his part in a way that would result in her gaining far more pain in the end. She just hoped that Milly didn't find Lelouch...

"Kallen! What's this I hear about your new friend?" Kallen groaned at the arrival of her self appointed best friend.

"What is it Milly?"

"Why didn't you tell me about her? She should have joined our school ages ago!"

"Oh are you talking about me Kallen?" Kallen groaned as she held her head in her hands. Why did Lelouch have to join the conversation? How could this day get any worse?

"The names Milly."

"My pleasure. I was just going to say that Kallen didn't want anyone to know about me just yet. You see our relationship is still in its early stages and Kallen was still feeling pretty shy about it." Kallen felt herself die as the words left Lelouch's smirking mouth. She could almost see blood dribble from Milly's nose as Lelouch stood that much closer to her and slid his arms around her.

"Kallen how could you keep this from your bestie!" Milly pouted towards Kallen however Kallen was far busier trying in vain to escape Lelouch's grasp.

"Anyway Milly as much as I would like to talk more with you, Kallen and I have some couple business to take care of." Kallen froze at those words as Lelouch practically carried her away all the while she wondered what on Earth he wanted to do.

"Kallen as amusing as it is to tease you. Why do you want to destroy Britannia when you have such an easy and happy life?" Kallen was finding it difficult to take Lelouch seriously while he wore a skirt yet as she recalled her reason to fight her mood changed.

"Because my brother wanted to and they killed my brother. I want to finish what he stood for." She turned from Lelouch as she gazed across the settlement from the roof of Ashford Academy. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful a day it was. "I won't pretend to be better than everyone else but my brother was both intelligent and just. He had a reason to fight Britannia and I want to finish what he started." She looked back towards Lelouch half expecting him to be smirking but instead he seemed to be staring at her rather intently. "What?"

"Oh nothing I just half expected a foolish and naive reason. However your reason is far more human and if I'm honest far more inspiring than any idealistic reason you could have given. Well if I am your accomplice I suppose it is my duty as your accomplice to help you. After all one day you will fulfill my wish." With those words he turned to her with a fire in his eyes that she had yet to see. Kallen's heart skipped a beat with joy at his next words. "Very well let us destroy Britannia."


	2. Chapter 2

The following evening was a troublesome one indeed for Kallen as she listened to Ohgi ranting continuously regarding her safety. She understood that he was trying to fulfil his promise to Naoto yet she wished he would not be quite so overbearing after all it wasn't like she needed protection any more as with the power she had gained from Lelouch she was nigh unstoppable. Speaking of the demon she was somewhat curious as to what he was planning on doing as she hadn't seen him since he promised to help her destroy Britannia.

Kallen hung up on Ohgi having agreed to talk to him later on if something came up. Now however with school over she wanted to start making her own moves against Britannia and completing her brother's dream. It was the least she could do for him after all he had done for her and Kallen had witnessed the pains the Japanese felt. For too long she had done little to save them save terrorism which had done nothing to benefit the Japanese save perhaps to take more of their lives. No, it was time for her to make a move against Britannia on her own terms, after all did she not now have the power to do so?

Walking through the settlement, Kallen heard the sound of rain striking the pavement around her. Releasing a mild curse she ran towards the nearest shop and within the canopy she struggled to get out her umbrella from within her bag. Finally the umbrella came loose but at the cost of her bag emptying its contents on the floor. Cursing that much louder she began to clear up the minute mess she had caused outside of the store. Much to her surprise, another pair of hands came to assist her with the cleaning. Looking up she was surprised to see it was a Japanese middle-aged woman helping her.

Kallen was just at the point of thanking the woman for her kindness when the shopkeeper ran towards the pair of them from the store and began to shout accusations towards the woman. The woman at once began to apologise profusely for daring to touch a Britannian's property however as she was doing so Kallen acted.

"How dare you criticise this woman! I did not see you coming to help me when I dropped the items within my bag yet you come out here and criticise this woman who did nothing more than an act of kindness?" The shopkeeper took several steps backwards clearly surprised by the ferocity with which Kallen had attacked her.

Kallen walked over to the Japanese woman who was still bowing and helped her up. While doing so Kallen gave the woman her purse's contents with a smile before whispering 'Arigato' into the woman's ear. The surprised woman thanked Kallen with tears in her eyes before leaving Kallen glaring towards the shopkeeper before she continued on her way, glad that the woman would have a dry walk home under her umbrella and have enough food for her family.

With a smile on her face Kallen continued her way towards the ghetto where she had agreed to meet with Lelouch. Hope filled her heart at what the pair of them could achieve against Britannia. Perhaps it would even be possible for her to free Japan from its clutches?

Lelouch stood atop a ruined skyscraper within the ghetto highly unamused due to the voice in his mind.

"C.C, how many times must I tell you to leave me be when I'm plotting?" He paused for several moments as he listened to the reply of the woman whose talent lay in annoying him. "Yes I know that's your favourite time to bother me, but really now could you find some other way to amuse yourself?" Lelouch paused his bickering as he saw a certain redhead making her way towards the building he was currently stood atop. "Why do I help her? To be honest I don't know however she intrigues me and you know as well as I that few can do such a thing."

Lelouch could hear Kallen's footsteps as she ran towards the top of the skyscraper, no doubt filled with expectation. Of course Lelouch knew how he would go about destroying Britannia yet such a thing was not his goal, at least not his main goal. Lelouch watched with a smirk across his features as Kallen rushed towards him her eyes clearly glowing.

"Hello there Kallen, before we begin your little rebellion I have a question for you. How far are you willing to go to destroy Britannia?"

"As far as I need to go."

"Are you certain that you are willing to do anything in order to end Britannia?"

"Yes, I would gladly be willing to give up my own life if it resulted in Britannia's demise." Lelouch began to cackle at Kallen's naive answer. Perhaps he had misjudged her? Nevertheless he would see how far she could travel down the path of the demon before she either fled or became consumed.

"Oh Kallen, anyone can give up their own life for a goal." Lelouch leaned forward into Kallen's ear as he whispered what had to be done to end Britannia's rule." The question is are you willing to sacrifice the lives of those who will follow you? Are you willing to sacrifice the innocent for Britannia's destruction? Are you willing to burn the world in order to bring about Britannia's demise?" Where Lelouch had expected to find a fearful girl he was instead met with the flaming eyes of a warrior.

"If people must die for Britannia's end then I will ensure that that they did not die in vain. Already the actions I took against Clovis will have repercussions if I stop now those who died in Shinjinku and those who will die due to what occurred in Shinjinku died without meaning. I cannot and will not allow such a thing to happen."

"Very well then, if you believe you have the conviction necessary to destroy Britannia let us begin. Firstly, you will need to master your Geass and know both its advantages and draw backs. Secondly, with Clovis dead a new Viceroy will be coming however before they arrive you must cause chaos to unbalance Japan so that while they are busy settling political affairs you can make the first move. So long as you stay one move ahead you will be successful. You're mind is not that of a strategist it is the mind of a warrior, therefore if you wish to win against a foe stronger than you it is your duty to be faster than your foe. Whilst you do such things I will begin making preparations to ensure that you are not the sole force standing against Britannia. Am I understood?" Lelouch finished his minor lecture as he listened to Kallen's reply. Of course she understood and no doubt she would perform admirably. However he would need to ensure that whoever came to Japan was too busy to focus solely against Kallen.

"Lelouch, what is it you hope to achieve?" Kallen watched as Lelouch's smirk grew before he answered. Of course she should have known he would answer in such a fashion.

"Me? Entertainment. Now then, perhaps you should start practising?"

Kallen returned to her house exhausted both mentally and physically. She had no idea that using the power of the king could be so draining on the body. Fortunately she had required useful information regarding her power however it had come at a steep price. She could hardly believe how many sarcastic comments Lelouch could throw at her.

"I don't see why you're so tired..." Kallen let out a sigh of distress, how could one boy annoy her so much?

"Perhaps it has something to do with the continuous barrage of insults?" Lelouch simply laughed at her reply caring little of her retorts. It seemed that he could annoy her to no end if he wished yet she could never get out more than a laugh from him.

Kallen was truly intrigued by Lelouch for all she knew regarding him was that he had given her this strange power. Yet his personality was a fickle one at best refusing to remain still instead hiding behind an army of masks. She was unsure as to whether it would be best for her to delve further into Lelouch's mind and try to come to an understanding with him or to instead have no emotional connection with him.

Kallen's night was a sleepless one as she tossed and turned throughout the night slipping in and out of dreams. Several of the dreams had revolved around Lelouch yet they were anything but pleasant. The following morning all she could recall of the night were flames burning her flesh while Lelouch lay on the ground, his head removed from his body. Hoping to rid herself of such sickening memories she ran a cold shower to clean both mind and body alike.

The cold water ran down her marble-like skin as she relaxed her back against the shower wall. She refused to let her mind wander as she ran her hands through her crimson hair. Her eyes closed, she slowly increased the temperature of the water before she slid to the floor. Her mind tried to take her to places she wished to avoid yet her efforts were in vain as a hidden tear fell.

"Naoto..." People expected her to move on yet she never could. For how was she supposed to forget the one who had meant most to her?

Shaking her head of such thoughts she quickly finished her shower before drying herself. Emerging into her room she was surprised by the lack of Lelouch. It seemed as if he had left already although she had no idea where that was. It wasn't like she wanted him to stay as it would have made dressing awkward yet she wished he had given her more notice.

Flicking the TV on she was surprised by the Headlines, 'Clovis murdered by terrorists'. She wondered whether it would be best for her to let it run or for her to take ownership of the crime and use it to her advantage. Of course she could hardly say who she was less they find where she lived, her friends and family. Although she didn't really care about them she could hardly have their deaths on her troubled mind. Knowing that her identity had to remain hidden she was half grateful the others were dead as it would mean none save Lelouch would know of her true face.

Kallen finished her line of thought before realising what she had just stated. She was grateful her friends had died? How could she even think of something so vile? She felt dirty, unclean perhaps even tainted? Was this a side affect of her power? Surely not for Lelouch would have no doubt told her if such a thing were to happen. Then again, what made her trust Lelouch? Was it his arrogance? The power he gave her? Or perhaps his willingness to help her when she told him her motivation?

Having arrived in school Kallen was preparing to journey to her first lesson when she was surprised to find it had been cancelled and that she would instead have to listen to the Emperor of Britannia speak of how superior Britannia was to the rest of the world. She was just about to consider leaving for the Ghetto and pretending to be sick when she saw Lelouch. She walked over to him and together the pair stood in the Assembly.

"All men ... are NOT created equal! Some are born swifter afoot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty and others born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability every human is inherently different; Yes that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality is not wrong, equality is. What of the E.U. which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards. But not our beloved Britannia, we fight, we compete, evolution is continuous. Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son, Clovis, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate, and in the end, the future shall be ours. ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" With his speech finished the entire school along with the soldiers in Britannia and no doubt every Britannian shout 'All Hail Britannia!' in unison. However this was not the case with Lelouch and Kallen.

Kallen was surprised to find such passionate hate in Lelouch's eyes towards the Emperor. She had never seen such emotion in her partner's eyes yet here he was at that very moment feeling such anger that he could not hide in behind his normal masks. She dared not pry just yet however she would be certain to get answers when the opportunity arose.

With the Emperor's speech over both Kallen and Lelouch exited the building. Kallen noticed that Lelouch's eyes returned to normal once they had exited the building and already he had began his teasing, still in his female form. She was surprised that he could keep his disguise so well hidden yet she supposed before he had been imprisoned he had been in hiding and no doubt learned how to disguise himself in plain sight.

It was then Rivalz appeared from nowhere catching Kallen off guard, "hey there Kallen would you mind introducing me to your lady friend?"

Kallen was just about to reply when Lelouch spoke first, "Oh how sweet but Kallen and I have some business to take care of, private business." With that Lelouch took hold of Kallen's hand before giggling lightly as he left the stunned boy.

"What the hell Lelouch?" Lelouch simply gave her a blank look causing Kallen's irritation to rise even further.

"What?" She couldn't believe how insensitive he could be some times making her life harder and harder. If he hadn't given her the power to control fire she could have sworn she would have killed him by now.

"Now people will think you and I are a couple!"

"Your point being?"

"It's embarrassing." Kallen's face reddened somewhat as she stated her reason. Fortunately for her Lelouch either didn't notice or didn't care. As he made no comment or insult which he presumed he would have done if he had noticed.

"Look it gives us an excuse to leave the premises together."

"But what about school? My attendance is already pretty bad." It was true Kallen was without a doubt the student with the worst attendance. Only her natural intelligence and time spent studying kept her at the top of the class. However she was not so naive that she didn't understand that the vast amounts of money her parents spent on tutors also kept her number one. Still, it was hardly as if school mattered to her. After all eventually she would have to leave if she continued down the path of terrorism.

"School's cancelled for the rest of the day to allow us to grieve for our beloved prince plus we really do have important business." Kallen's ears picked up at this after all if Lelouch called it important it must have been at least quite important.

"The person who has been accused of the murder of Clovis is the son of the Late Japanese Prime minister's son, Suzaku Kururugi."

**Author's note: Hey there all I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Not much happened yet the action will begin to start now that Kallen has to deal with Suzaku's trial and Cornelia's presence in Area 11. Now then on to a different point entirely, I am currently working on an Abridged Series of Madan no Ou to Vanadis. I'm looking for voice actors and have started an auditioning process, So if you're interested in voice acting or abridged series please check it out on Youtube the channel's name being 'Studio Aristocracy' or review/message me. Thanks!**


End file.
